


You're Getting to be a Habit with Me

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [2]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie wonders if kissing Mike may be habit forming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Getting to be a Habit with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done in 2011, for drabble123. Found it recently on an old hard drive I had. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
> **Prompt:** Fidelity

Connie made it a habit to never leave tasks unfinished. She wouldn’t have survived Law School if not for that habit. It was also her biggest vice. 

Especially when it came to other aspects of her life. One of which was her non-existent love life. She let herself believe that part of the reason she became involved with Marcus Woll was because he understood her dedication.

But, as Mike changed the angle of their kiss, parting her lips to delve into the velvety softness of her mouth, Connie wondered if just this once, it was okay to break her habit.


End file.
